All In The Game Of Love
by Angel In Disguise2
Summary: Just read...it's a Boy Meets World/7th Heaven story. I added a couple original characters, too.
1. Intro: Goodbye To You

Alexa Camden smiled. She had just told herself that she had made the right decision by dating Shawn Hunter. She had really doubted herself about it since she started dating him a month ago. She was waiting for him at the park, by the elementary school, because he supposedly had some huge announcement for her. She was hoping that he wanted to tell her that he was about to take their relationship more seriously, because she was finally ready, too.  
  
Shawn slowly walked up to Alexa, with a nervous smile on his face. Alexa thought that this was because Shawn was afraid that she would say no. "Uh...hey Blabber..." Shawn always called her Blabber, because she could always talk to someone, no matter what.  
  
"Hey Shawn! What are you up to?" she smiled, ready for the news she thought she was receiving.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked in the same tone of voice Alexa had just used.  
  
"I just asked you that..." Alexa laughed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you that I needed to tell you something, right?" Shawn closed his eyes, imagining the look on Alexa's father, Reverend Eric Camden's face, when HE received wind of this news.  
  
"Yeah, I remember...I was just thinking about that..." Alexa nodded.  
  
"Well, you might not like it..." Shawn shook his head.  
  
Alexa knew that when Shawn started to get nervous, the news couldn't be good. "Go on..."  
  
"Well...you know how I said that I wanted to get to know your family a little better?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Yeah...so?" Alexa asked. "Went that bad, huh?"  
  
"Actually..." Shawn shook his head. "Quite the opposite..."  
  
"And this is...bad?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Lucy and I talked a lot..." Shawn choked out.  
  
Alexa began to get the picture. "And..." she sighed.  
  
"I think...I'm starting to fall in love with her..." Shawn explained.  
  
Animosity didn't even begin to describe Alexa's feelings. She leaned against the wall, and huffed out a huge breath. "Shawn...she's my TWIN sister. Please tell me what's so different between the two of us?"  
  
"About a week ago, Alexa, you would have killed me for even thinking of comparing you to Lucy. Right?" Shawn asked.  
  
Alexa rolled her eyes. "Well, you still insist on doing it anyway...so, I assumed you'd be more than happy that I agreed with you!"  
  
"Listen, Blabber...it's not that I don't care about you, because I still do. You'll always be one of my closest friends," Shawn explained. "It was just that when Lucy smiled at me...something just bowled me over..."  
  
Alexa sighed. "I guess, but...you said that same exact thing about me a couple months ago. Remember?"  
  
"You know how it is when you don't realize something about someone until you really see them...like, you get me, right?" Shawn asked, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Alexa shrugged. Shawn had just described to her the exact thing that had happened to her with him. She didn't realize that she liked him as much as she did until she hung out with him for a couple hours. She sighed. "Yeah, I do..."  
  
"Well then..." Shawn anxiously awaited Alexa's answer. "Will you be mad at Lucy?" he asked. "Or me?"  
  
"No..." she shook her head. "I care about both of you way too much. You should know that by now..."  
  
Shawn tapped his fingers on the wall. "Can we...call this breakup...mutual?" he asked.  
  
Alexa sighed. "Just between us, yes. If my dad pumps me for the truth, though, I'm not going to lie..."  
  
"Alexa, you're eighteen now...I don't think your dad will pump you for the truth..." Shawn shook his head.  
  
Alexa started to laugh softly. Then, realizing that Shawn was serious, she burst out laughing. "Shawn...I thought you spent time with my FAMILY...not just Lucy..."  
  
"I did..." Shawn nodded. "Why?"  
  
"My dad WILL make a big deal out of this...and so will Matt...Matt hated Robbie for bouncing about my family between sisters...you won't be any different!" Alexa nodded.  
  
Shawn cleared his throat. "Huh-boy..." he sighed. "Dating Lucy is going to be no fun thing, is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nope..." Alexa shook her head. "Have fun, Shawn!" Alexa sighed. 


	2. Chapter 1: Reasons Why

After a few minutes passed, Alexa saw her friends, Willow Kinkirk, Rachel Maguire and Alyssa Maguire walking toward her. "Hey, Alexa! What's going on?" Willow asked.  
  
"Shawn and I just broke up. It was mutual, though." Alexa shrugged. "He fell for Lucy, and decided that he'd be better with her than me. Even though, she's my twin sister, and we're pretty much the same...so everyone says..."  
  
"What?" Rachel asked. "I thought he was happy..."  
  
"So did I..." Alexa sighed. "I think I'm gonna go see if Cory or Blake know anything about what's up Shawn's butt..."  
  
"We'll all come with you!" Alyssa nodded. "I'd like to see Cory, anyway..."  
  
"Really..." Willow laughed. "She hasn't seen him in three hours, anyway!"  
  
~~  
  
Alexa, now joined by Willow, Alyssa and Rachel, walked up to the Matthews' door. Her demeanor had changed very quickly. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, and sighed. Willow shoved through Alexa, Rachel and Alyssa, who were a barricade to the door. "Will...this is my problem!"  
  
"I know, but I wanna know now too!" Willow went to knock on the door, only to have it opened by Cory Matthews, one of their closest friends, before her knuckle could touch it. "Cor...whoa...hi!"  
  
"How did you know we were here?" Alyssa asked.  
  
As soon as the door opened, Cory moved back about three steps, because Willow was about to knock on his nose. "It's not like you're the quietest people in the world..." Cory rolled his eyes. "Hey, girls. Come on in...Blake is upstairs..."  
  
"Actually..." Alexa shoved past Willow, who was now making her own barrier in front of the door. "You could probably help me more than Blake for once..."  
  
The look on Cory's face amused Alyssa. "Honey...don't seem so surprised. You can be of help at times!"  
  
Cory cleared his throat. "Whoa...Lyss!" Cory and Alyssa had been dating since sixth grade. "I didn't even see you...Alexa and Willow made such a huge deal that you were just...shoved into the back...hey Rach..."  
  
"Hey Cor..." Rachel nodded.  
  
"So, can we come in, or are you gonna make us stand in your doorway and talk to you?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Just for that," Cory nodded. "Maybe I will!"  
  
Alyssa pushed Cory into the house. "Oh, hey Mr. Matthews...Mrs. Matthews! What's up?"  
  
"Hey, Alyssa. Hey, Alexa, Rachel and Willow...Blake is upstairs..." Alan Matthews directed to each of the girls. "Actually, Alexa...Simon is up there with her..."  
  
Alexa's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" Alexa's family was very big. She had seven brothers and sisters, and three live in friends. Her brother, Matt, the oldest Camden child, was twenty-four; her sister, Mary was twenty; Alexa and her twin sister, Lucy, were nineteen; Simon, who was eighteen; her sister Ruthie was thirteen; and her brothers, Sam and David, who were twins, were eight. Then, the family's live in friends, Robbie Palmer, who was twenty, and dating Mary; Willow, who was twenty-two; and Willow's older brother Kevin, who was twenty-five. She had been trying for months to convince Simon and Blake to get together. "Wow!"  
  
"Actually, Mr. Matthews, we're here to talk to Cory..." Rachel nodded.  
  
"Oh...well there...I'm sure Blake would like to hear, though..." Amy Matthews told them.  
  
"Yeah, she'd probably feel like crap if there was an issue that she was left out of..." Alexa agreed.  
  
"Ok, let's go see Blake, then..." Cory brought the girls up to Blake's room.  
  
Alexa knocked on Blake's door. "Blake..."  
  
"Oh! Coming, Lexa! Just a sec..." Blake stood up. She opened the door, and smiled.  
  
Alexa looked into Blake's room, and saw her brother, Simon, sitting on Blake's bed. "Hey, Simon...what are you doing? Actually listening to your intelligent, lovely, wonderful older sister for once?"  
  
"No, I'm listening to you, though..." Simon joked.  
  
Alexa gave Simon the evil eye. "Ha-ha..." she sneered. "I'm just glad you decided to listen to me."  
  
"So, guys..." Blake changed the topic quickly. "What'd you come here for?"  
  
"Alexa wanted to tell you something..." Alyssa explained.  
  
"Well, actually, it was for Cory, but she figured you'd feel left out if she told Cory and not you..." Willow told her.  
  
"Woohoo! All of a sudden, Alexa has people who speak for her!" Alexa rooted. "Can I talk now, my entourage?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead!" Willow winked.  
  
Alexa rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Yeah, I need to talk to Cory. Nothing personal or anything, it's just about Shawn. And I'd assume he'd know more about him than you would..."  
  
"Oh..." Cory caught on. "Did Shawn go through with his master plan?" he asked.  
  
"Master plan?" Alexa asked. "This was premeditated? Wow..."  
  
"Yeah..." Cory nodded. "I tried so hard to talk him out of it. So did Blake..."  
  
"Yeah, but he was convinced that he was in love with Lucy..." Blake explained.  
  
"Wow..." Willow rolled her eyes. "See, I'd be surprised...but...I'm not..."  
  
"Yeah, no offense to you or anything, Alexa..." Rachel shook her head, and looked at Alexa. "But you know Shawn..."  
  
"I thought I did, anyway..." Alexa shrugged. "No surprise. No relationship I have ever lasts..."  
  
Cory and Blake's older brother, Eric, knocked on the door. "Cor...Blake...mom told me to come up and tell you that dinner's ready...and WHOA...there's a party going on! Why was I not invited?" he walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hey ERIC..." Willow emphasized the name Eric, knowing that Alexa had been harboring feelings for Eric, since she was eleven, and Eric was fifteen. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much WILLOW!" Eric mocked Willow's tone. "How about you?"  
  
Alexa scoffed, and turned her body.  
  
"Not too much..." Willow noticed Alexa turning away, and laughed. "Shawn just dumped Alexa..."  
  
"WILLOW!" Alexa elbowed Willow in the side.  
  
"I know...I know the whole story...I'm part of it...I WAS dating Lucy, you know?" Eric explained.  
  
Willow scoffed. "Oh...yeah...I remember that now..."  
  
'In a way...' Alexa thought. 'I'm connected to him now...maybe I can talk to him!' she grinned. 'Why am I even thinking this? Shawn and I JUST broke up! And I'm already all gaga over Eric! Then again...I've always been gaga over Eric...but...'  
  
"How are you taking all this, Alexa?" Eric asked.  
  
Alexa shrugged, and went into normal mode fast. "Better than I thought I would..." she nodded. "Honestly, by now, I thought I'd be bawling my eyes out..."  
  
"Yeah, I tend to laugh stuff like this off..." Eric shrugged. "I act like it's no big thing..."  
  
Willow, while Eric and Alexa were absorbed in each other's conversation, rounded everyone up and brought them into the other room.  
  
"How can you do that?" Alexa asked. "Isn't it so hard?"  
  
Eric shook his head. "You get used to it..."  
  
"I don't think I could handle it..." Alexa tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I need a little cry once in awhile."  
  
"I don't think with me it'd be a little cry. I haven't cried since I was about six, so..." he chuckled a little.  
  
"Wow..." Alexa marveled at Eric. It took something really special to get her attention for more than a month, and Eric had had it for about eight years. "So, what did Lucy say to you?"  
  
"She told me it was for my benefit...and I kinda figured the rest out on my own..." he shook his head quickly, as though he was shoving something off his shoulder. It looked somewhat like a wince to Alexa. "I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later..."  
  
Alexa saw how much Eric wanted to cry, even though he tried not to show it. "I feel for you, Eric..."  
  
Eric was afraid to look at Alexa, in fear of seeing Lucy. He decided to become a clown for the moment, just to cure his pain until she left. "So, tell me..." Eric imitated a French woman. "Alexa...what do you think of these shoes? Do they go with this shirt?"  
  
Alexa rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, very well..." she thought for a second. 'Maybe if I can get him to open up to me...he'll start to feel the same way about me...' 


	3. Chapter 2: A Moment Like This

Eric walked into his apartment. His friend, Jack Hunter, had just moved in with his brother Shawn, so now, Eric lived alone. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. He opened it, and looked at the gold necklace inside. "So much for this..." he tossed it onto the counter. "Maybe I can sell it, and buy myself a computer or something..." he was used to having Jack there to talk to, so this feeling of being totally alone was very new to Eric. He had no idea what to do. "Do I...go see Jack and Shawn? No way...I could kill Shawn right now...partially for taking Lucy, and partially for hurting Alexa..." he stared at the wall. "Do I go see Willow? No way...she'll give me the 'I TOLD you about Lucy' speech that she told me she was gonna give...maybe I was best off talking to Alexa..." Eric reached for the phone, and dialed the number to the Camden's.  
  
"Hello?" Alexa's father, Eric Camden, answered.  
  
"Hey, Reverend Camden..." Eric swallowed a nervous lump.  
  
"Oh, Eric...I assume you'll want to talk to Lucy?" Reverend Camden asked.  
  
"No...actually, I'd like to speak to Alexa, please?" Eric cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh...sure...just a second..." Reverend Camden walked to the stairs, and hollered to Alexa. "ALEXA...Eric is on the phone!"  
  
Alexa's jaw dropped. "Ok, dad..." she reached for her phone. "Eric?"  
  
Eric waited for the click of the Reverend hanging up. "Hey, Alexa..."  
  
"Hey! I didn't expect you to call..." she was surprised.  
  
"Well, I just thought I might ask you to meet me in the park...I kinda need to talk to you..." Eric hoped for the best.  
  
"Sure! When?" Alexa was standing up, almost jumping up and down now.  
  
Willow was passing her door, and poked her head in. "What's going on?"  
  
Alexa held her index finger up, as to say 'wait a sec.'  
  
"In...ten minutes?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sure..." Alexa wanted to scream. She had been waiting for this for seven years. "See ya in ten minutes..."  
  
"See ya..." Eric hung up the phone.  
  
Alexa grabbed Willow's forearms and screamed, then started jumping up and down. "OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. "I have to meet Eric in ten minutes... oh my gosh...Willow! What do I do?"  
  
Willow laughed at her desperate friend. "Just...be you, Alexa..."  
  
Alexa smiled. "Be me...oh my gosh...ok...wow..." she sat down on her bed. "Maybe God is finally paying me off for all this dreaming, and praying for Eric to like me!"  
  
Annie Camden, Alexa's mom, walked into the room. "Alexa, are you ok?"  
  
"Mom! Oh my gosh! Eric wants me to meet him in ten.NOW NINE!...minutes! I have to go! I'll be back!" Alexa rushed to her car.  
  
~~  
  
Eric smiled as he saw Alexa walk into the park. "She glistens, I swear it!" he thought aloud. "Whoa...do I like her? I don't know. Whatever."  
  
"Hey Eric!" Alexa smiled casually, trying to suppress all the feelings inside her. "What's up?"  
  
"You're the only one I can turn to...I'm going insane without Lucy..." Eric wanted to cry.  
  
"Oh..." Alexa over to the swing set. She thought when he called her that he wanted to see her because, maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with her. "I'm sorry!" she sat down beside him. "I know how you feel, I really do. I'm going insane too..." she lied.  
  
"And now, I feel like I have no one left..." Eric felt his eyes welling up with tears, but he pushed them back, because he needed to stay strong. After all, he had told Alexa that he just laughed things away. He tried to think about a joke that would be appropriate for the situation, but nothing seemed right.  
  
"You've got me..." she put a hand on his shoulder. "You can always talk to me, like I told you before."  
  
"You didn't say that exactly..." Eric shrugged. "But thanks. That means a lot."  
  
"Hey, it's no big. I speak the truth," she smiled sincerely.  
  
Eric stared at the lake, and tried to hold everything inside. But, so many years without crying ultimately catches up to you, and now was Eric's time. He looked back at Alexa, and was softened by the sense of security that she gave him. All of a sudden, he broke down and cried.  
  
"Eric?" Alexa looked over at him. "Eric, are you ok?" she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok...sh..." she comforted him. "Come here..." she gently pulled him into a hug. "Let it all out...I know it's so hard..."  
  
"I must look like such a loser..." Eric sniffled.  
  
"No, no you don't. Really..." she reassured him. "I cry all the time..."  
  
He paused, and then continued to cry on Alexa's shoulder. "How are you feeling right now? I mean, you told me you cry all the time..."  
  
"Oh, believe me...I'll have my crying fit, but it kinda hasn't sunk in yet..." she grinned, realizing that it was because she was there with him.  
  
"I don't think Shawn knows what he's losing, Alexa...you're a really great person." Eric hugged her.  
  
Alexa was ecstatic. Eric was paying attention to her, complimenting her, hugging her.  
  
Eric thought for a second. 'She is great...should I take this opportunity?' he asked himself. 'Do I like her? What's going on?' he shook his head, and looked into her eyes. "Alexa..."  
  
"Huh?" she smiled.  
  
Just as his lips were about to touch hers, they heard a voice in the background. "Shawn! Come on! Shut up!"  
  
"No, seriously! It was worth it! Lucy, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!" Shawn kissed her cheek.  
  
"There goes a nice talk..." Eric shook his head.  
  
'And a nice kiss...' Alexa sighed.  
  
~~  
  
"And then...he ALMOST kissed me!" Alexa nodded to Willow. "He was THIS far away!" she shouted, holding her fingers a centimeter apart. "But then, Shawn and Lucy came in and ruined the moment..."  
  
Willow thought for a second. 'I have to do it...that is that...this justifies my plan. He likes her, we just have to show him! I must get her out of here, then call Blake...and Alyssa and Rach!' she thought. "Well, Alexa, nice talking to you, but I think your dad wants you...I just heard him call!"  
  
"I didn't..." Alexa raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I did...you have to go make sure, and when you're done, go make sure it wasn't Simon or something..." Willow shoved Alexa out the door, and locked it. She then ran for the phone, and dialed Rachel's number.  
  
"Hello?" Rachel answered.  
  
"Rach! I have to tell you and Alyssa something! Get Alyssa on the phone, too!" Willow was frantic.  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Ok...LYSS! PICK UP THE OTHER PHONE!"  
  
"What?" Alyssa picked up the phone.  
  
"ERIC AND ALEXA ALMOST KISSED!" Willow screeched.  
  
"WHAT?" Alyssa and Rachel shouted in unison. "We have to tell Blake..."  
  
"Operation Put Together is FINALLY gonna come into action!" Willow grinned. 


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations and Precautions

*AN: Merci beaucoup to Christie for helping me, and writing this chapter. She did a really good job, doncha think? The basic dialogue was hers, but I did a little tweaking.*  
  
Blake and Simon were kissing on the back porch of the Camdens, sitting on the swing. Neither of them were focusing on the matter at hand.  
  
Willow decided it was time to break up 'Love fest 2002' and get to work. "Guys? Guys! GUYS! Come on! You're supposed to be helping Cory, Jack, Matt and I with the romantic scenery thing..."  
  
"Romantic...scenery?" Simon asked, tearing himself away from Blake.  
  
"Yes...for the date for Eric and Alexa?" Willow tapped her foot.  
  
"I have to agree with Willow, here..." Cory nodded. "Can't you guys wait about twenty minutes? I mean, I'm going without Rachel..."  
  
"Oh, alright!" Blake waveringly pulled herself away from Simon, and sighed. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Someone...someONE needs to go get some candles. I'm afraid if you BOTH go, you'll get lost in the living room..." Matt glowered at his younger brother.  
  
"Candles? Isn't that a little much?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nah, if anyone knows Alexa, it's me..." Willow nodded. "And Simon. We came up with that idea together, so yeah, candles are good."  
  
"Ok," Jack nodded. "Simon, go get the candles..."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back..." Simon ran into the house.  
  
Blake walked over to Cory, and helped him set up the icicle Christmas lights on the lattice fencing. "Why Christmas lights? Won't the candles set the mood properly?"  
  
"Nah, you know how Eric is about Christmas lights...he'll freak." Cory told Blake.  
  
"This is true..." Blake nodded.  
  
"Hey, Will...will you help me with this?" Jack called his girlfriend to help him set up a white lace tablecloth over the picnic table. "Pull this over to the other side, if you will..."  
  
"We need to trap them in here..." Blake suggested. "Like lab-rats!"  
  
"Eric more than Alexa, that is..." Willow nodded.  
  
"I think we should set up a couple at the exit, so they don't get out..." Blake looked at the door of the canopy. "Like..."  
  
"You say 'me and Simon' I smack you..." Willow nodded.  
  
"Rachel and Matt...after they get the food, they can wait by the door," Blake got defensive, and stuck her tongue out at Willow.  
  
"Did someone say something to me?" Simon asked, carrying the candles from the house.  
  
No one said anything, but Willow let out a quick snicker, and helped Jack fix the tablecloth.  
  
"Now, my friends and family are talking about me behind my back..." Simon scoffed. "This is the life, I tell ya..." he handed the candles to Blake.  
  
"Poor Simon..." Blake took the candles from him, and set them on the freshly set up picnic table.  
  
"Matt...why are you being so quiet? Frankly, it's giving me the creeps..." Willow looked over at Matt, who was surveying the project.  
  
"Rachel!" Matt whined, sounding like Eric, when he thought that Rachel was the one.  
  
"She'll be here later..." Jack comforted his friend, rolling his eyes.  
  
"She's trying to help Alyssa convince Alexa to get changed. It's no easy task..." Willow explained. "Plus, they have to do her hair, and getting that girl to sit still is like getting Cory to be normal..."  
  
"Hey! I'm telling Alyssa..." Cory whined.  
  
"Oh, waah..." Willow poked fun.  
  
"I know..." Matt nodded. "When she was eleven, I sat through mom braiding her hair once, and she acted like a Britney Spears dance...jiggling all over the place, looking like an idiot..." he explained.  
  
Willow laughed. "I know how that is." she set the candles on the table.  
  
~~  
  
"Try this on!" Alyssa demanded, throwing a white peasant skirt at Alexa. "And take your hair down."  
  
"Then turn around three times, clap your hands and spit nickels out of your nose..." Rachel made fun of Alyssa.  
  
"No, actually..." Alyssa narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Sit down in this chair, and let us fix your hair after..."  
  
"Yes sir, ma'am!" Alexa saluted Alyssa. "What are you guys doing? Are we having a seven-year-overdue makeover day?"  
  
"No, nothing..." Rachel grinned. "What makes you think we have to have some secret plan to want to give you a makeover?"  
  
"Because we're all over twelve?" Alexa shook her head. "Now what's going on?"  
  
"Do we ALWAYS have to have a hidden agenda?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"When you're being so sarcastic, and all secretive about it, yes..." Alexa nodded, studying the skirt.  
  
"Just change!" Rachel demanded. "And make it quick!"  
  
"Ok, ok! Just give me a half a second!" Alexa ran into the bathroom. After she changed, she came out of the bathroom, examining herself. "Does this make me look..."  
  
"Gorgeous!" Rachel nodded. "Absolutely glowing!"  
  
"Right..." Alexa was unsure. "I'll take your word about that..."  
  
"Ok, now sit." Alyssa shoved Alexa into the chair, and started tweaking her hair.  
  
"Ok, but why am I doing all this? I'd like to know..." Alexa inquired.  
  
"You'll figure it out...you're not that dumb..." Rachel explained. "Just be patient..."  
  
"Why am I always the last one to know about what's going on in MY life?" Alexa whined.  
  
"Should we go with the braid right here, and then a little blue dye?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Dye? No...no dye!" Alexa pleaded.  
  
"I like the braid idea, then we can..." Alyssa was interrupted.  
  
"HOLD UP!" Alexa stood up. "Are you...fixing me up on a blind date?"  
  
"Of sorts..." Rachel nodded.  
  
"I can't go tonight...ironically, I have to get my left leg tested for radon..." Alexa used the first excuse that came to mind.  
  
"Nice one...I'll use that for Feeny's test next week..." Alyssa grinned. "But sit down!"  
  
"Just let me do my OWN hair, then..." Alexa shoved the probing hands of Alyssa and Rachel away from her, and started to twist little pieces of hair. She ended up pulling it back into a half-ponytail, and letting pieces of her bangs hang down. "So, is this guy hot?"  
  
"I'm keeping my mouth shut!" Alyssa nodded.  
  
"Do I know him?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Not saying another word..." Rachel grinned.  
  
"I'm hungry..." Rachel looked at her stomach.  
  
"Me too," Alyssa added. "Grab me something too, would ya?"  
  
"No, you'll get food on the date." Alyssa wished she could take that back.  
  
"Just answer this one..." Alexa was interrupted.  
  
"No!" Rachel exclaimed, glaring at Alyssa.  
  
~~  
  
Eric answered the phone, thankful that someone called, because he was getting bored. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, it's Jack. I'm just calling to tell you that you need to get dressed semi-formally. All the stuff you do before a date..." Jack explained.  
  
"What date? Jack? You're asking me out?" Eric was laughing. "I'm truly flattered! But what will Willow say?"  
  
"I hate to disappoint you, but it's not with me..." Jack rolled his eyes. "It's with a GIRL. Just be at the Camden's in an hour, ok?"  
  
"Are you setting me up with..."  
  
"See ya!" Jack hung up.  
  
Eric still finished his sentence, even though the only thing on the other line was the dial tone. "Alexa?" He ran around the house getting ready as quickly as he could. 


End file.
